The invention relates to a method for producing a fastening device, as well as such a fastening device.
Such devices are usually produced by integrally molding a head part onto a rod-shaped semi-finished product by massive forming and then milling a holder for a counterpart of the fastening device on a side opposite the head part. However, the milling operation in particular causes a great expenditure of time and materials.
It is the object of the present invention to make available a method for producing a fastening device that will consume less time and/or materials.
This object is achieved by a method for producing a fastening device in which a head part is joined to an abutment for a support of an object to be attached, and a shaft part with a holder for a counterpart of the fastening device. The head part and the shaft part are preferably welded together.
A preferred embodiment is characterized in that the shaft part is produced by shaping, in particular bending a semi-finished product. A flat semi-finished product is preferably used.
A preferred embodiment is characterized in that the holder comprises a loading area and an equalizing area having different cross-sections.
A preferred embodiment is characterized in that the holder, the loading area and/or the equalizing area have a circular cross-section. Another preferred embodiment is characterized in that the holder, the loading area, and/or the equalizing area have a polygonal cross-section.
A preferred embodiment is characterized in that the holder, the loading area and/or the equalizing area have a closed profile. A preferred embodiment is characterized in that the holder, the loading area and/or the equalizing area have an open profile.
A preferred embodiment is characterized in that the shaft part is provided with protrusions.
A preferred embodiment is characterized in that the holder, in particular the loading area, is provided with a loading structure. The loading structure especially preferably includes a thread.
A preferred embodiment is characterized in that the head part is produced by massive forming.
A preferred embodiment is characterized in that the abutment comprises a contact surface facing the shaft part. The contact surface especially preferably has an inclined area, in particular a conical area.
A preferred embodiment is characterized in that the head part is provided with a drive.
This object is also achieved by a device for fastening a first object onto a second object, having a head part and a shaft part, wherein the head part has an abutment for a support of the first object, and the shaft part has a holder for a counterpart of the fastening device, and having a joining location, which connects the head part to the shaft part.
The present invention is explained in greater detail below on the basis of exemplary embodiments with reference to the drawings.